Moonlight
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: Will/Karen, for The Crimson Lugia. Yes, I'm normally a Lance/Karen shipper, but TCL said she'd like a story like this. It's not much, just two short POVs...
1. Karen

**_Moonlight_**

**_~__By Yui_**

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own Pokemon. Need I say more?_**

This fic is dedicated to The Crimson Lugia; I'm writing it because she said she'd like one and I thought of a good idea. I do hope you like it!! 

**~:~*~:~**

**Part 1 – Karen**

          I sit on the second-highest level of the Indigo Plateau, staring out at the full moon, the glittering stars… and only one thought runs through my head. 

          _"…Man, it's cold out here…"_

_          No, I'm just kidding. I'm thinking about how late it is… and how I should be sleeping, because I have challengers coming in tomorrow. Silly me… Oh well. I love the nighttime… I love the moon, and how it shines through the dark sky. It's so pretty. I remind myself of my Umbreon, active and happy under the moonlight. She's around here somewhere… Probably off with some of her other Umbreon friends. _

          Everyone else at the Plateau is probably asleep by now... well, everyone except for maybe Will. He's sometimes up late too, just like me… I've seen him wandering the area around the plateau, looking up at the sky… I wonder where he is now. Maybe… maybe he's looking up at the moon right now, just like me…          

          Will is different from me in so many ways… Among his arsenal of Psychics, he has an Espeon; the Sun Pokemon, the daytime Eevee… and I train Umbreon, the nighttime Eevee evolution of Moonlight. They're exact opposites; rivals, even… Just like Will and I. He trains Psychic-types, and I train Darks. He's the kind of person I'd love to hate… But I don't... I couldn't hate him. I… 

          (sigh) I don't know. Will and I became members of the Elite Four just a little while after Koga joined. He came about a week after me… and we've been here for at least nine months. I've only known him for nine months of my life, but it feels like so much longer… Yes, yes, I admit it. I do have _some feelings for him… Okay, okay! Stop looking at me like that! I like the guy… I really do. _

          I don't know how it started, either… Maybe it's because he was the only one out of the entire group of Elites who would usually talk to me. Koga would pay attention to me, but he's not one to carry a conversation… Bruno would always be too busy meditating, and I just had no interest in talking to Lance. So Will and I would sit for countless hours outside the Plateau, talking and watching our Eevees run around and play. It began as a beautiful friendship, but now I'm feeling more… 

          I suppose you're looking for a reason now… I mean, nobody just falls in love with someone without knowing why, right? Well… I don't really _know why. Like I said before, he's the only one who's really made an attempt to get close to me. He's a great person to talk to and hang around with, even though he doesn't really look the part, with that mask and all… But I've seen the real person underneath that mask. And he's really… No, I'm not gonna start calling him "hot", because then I'd sound like some crazy teenage girl… Like that daughter of Lance's, over that gym leader guy… No. What I mean is, underneath that freakish exterior is a kind-hearted, wonderful person, who has respect for his Pokemon and everyone around him. …Plus, he is quite good-looking. _

          …Wait, what's that down there? Is that… It is! Will's Espeon! I wonder what he's doing out so late… He usually hates the nighttime. I wonder if that means… Yeah, I can hear his voice. Will's still awake! Maybe I should go talk to him… But that would be crazy! How do I even begin to tell him something like this? But then again… If I don't tell him, I'll just be living in sorrow. I'd sit up here every night, talking to myself about how much I care about him, and how scared I am to say it… and neither of us would get anywhere. Yeah… I think I'll go have a little chat with Will…

          And now, I'm walking down the hallway to Will's quarters. I think I'm crazy for doing this… What's he going to think of me? "Yeah, Will? I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I love you." It sounds so crazy… Is it actually worth it? Well… Only one way to find out…

          (knock knock)

          "Hello, Will? It's me, Karen…"

**~:~*~:~**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Weird, isn't it? Heh… Well, it's 7:30 in the morning, I haven't slept, and I have no intention to sleep anytime soon. So, I'm gonna go and get some breakfast, and write up Part 2 before I post this. Okay? Ja ne! **

~Corrector9Yui


	2. Will

**_Moonlight_**

_~By Yui_

**_Disclaimer: __If I didn't own Pokemon half an hour ago, what makes you think I own it now?_**

Once again, this short little excuse for a love story is dedicated to The Crimson Lugia. Heh, yeah… I'm going outside my usual shipping for this! I really hope you like it ^_^U *sweatdrop* 

**~:~*~:~**

**Part 2 – Will **

**            (yawn) It is getting late, isn't it? Oh well… I'm just waiting up for my Espeon. He said he was gonna go look for Karen's Umbreon, and he hasn't returned yet… Go figure. I think there's more going on between those two than Karen and I know… **

          Speaking of Karen, I wonder where she is right now. I know she's not asleep… she's usually awake in the night. I've seen her, standing in the middle of her empty battlefield, looking up at the night sky… (sigh) So lovely…

          ..Oh no, I didn't just say that out loud, did I?

          All right, you caught me. So I like Karen… a lot. I know she doesn't return these feelings… Who could love something as dark and cold as me? Even though I train an Espeon, the Pokemon of the Sun, I keep myself in the darkness; I hide behind this mask, and I see nothing but darkness. Maybe that's why I like Karen so much… every little thing about her just screams darkness. The clothes she wears, the Pokemon she trains… I am lost in the darkness that is Karen Mihara*. Just as her Umbreon has won the affection of Espeon, Karen has stolen my heart. Not that it's a bad thing… 

          There is absolutely nothing not to love about Karen. Aside from her… *ahem* looks, she has a very friendly and open personality, especially for a Dark-type trainer. If she trusts you, she'll open up to you completely; she's not afraid to cry on your shoulder if she's depressed. I should know… I've helped that girl through a lot of tough spots. Like the time when Lance yelled at her just because she allowed some young trainer to come into the plateau to talk to him. Lance can be so insensitive sometimes… And usually Karen's the one who gets the tail end of all of his ranting. I don't know why… he just doesn't seem to like her. My theory is that he's afraid of her… because she's perfectly capable of taking his place as Champion. 

          But I shall stop ranting now… There's no reason for me to be talking about Karen like this. I know she could never return my affection… So it's pointless to sit in here and dream. It's too bad, though… Every time I see her standing in the moonlight, I close my eyes and imagine myself standing there with her, sharing that glorious moonlight… 

          Ah, here comes Espeon. Finally returned… Now maybe, I can get a little bit of rest. There will be challengers tomorrow, and being first in line, I have to get up the earliest… I recall Espeon to its Pokeball, and lie back in my bed… And suddenly, I can feel some other presence around me… A warm presence… 

          There's a knock at my door, and I jolt up, my heart racing. This feeling is familiar… Somehow, I know exactly who's behind that door. 

          "Hello, Will?" comes the angelic voice. "It's me, Karen…"

          She sounds a bit tense… There must be something on her mind. I hope Lance hasn't been pressuring her again… Sometimes, I just want to run away with her, away from that arrogant man who calls himself our leader… 

          There we go again, I'm thinking about Karen in 'that way.' Get over yourself, William, she doesn't like you and that's that. But… I still can't help but hope… Slowly, I take a deep breath. 

          "Come in…" 

~:~*~:~

**A/N:  And there you have it! My short little Karen/Will story!! Definitely not as good as I would have liked, but I like it nonetheless. Yes, I am still a Karen/Lance shipper… but I did this for a friend. You rock, TCL!! **

*Mihara is the last name I made up for Karen… actually I ripped it off from some anime somewhere. CCS I think. 

~Corrector9Yui (or just Yui)


End file.
